Ice Cream
by Ann-1124
Summary: Owen wakes up in the middle of the night to find Amelia isn't in bed, where could she be? I really suck at summaries Y'all.


**I've had this story saved on my computer for a while (since way before the season 13 finale), and I've finally decided to post it because I finally got time since spring break just started. Don't know if it will continue yet but for now, my brain is done with it, but let me know if y'all would like me to keep going with it. I hope y'all like it, reviews are welcomed.**

 **(Don't own Grey's, although I wish I did)**

It was the middle of the night, and there was a heavy rainfall. Owen was sound asleep when he heard the loud crack of the thunder that startled him awake. He sat up and was waiting to see if he actually heard something or if it was just in his dream, but then he noticed that Amelia wasn't in bed. He looked at the clock on the side table and he was surprised to see that it was two in the morning. Owen got out of bed to look for Amelia when he heard something in the kitchen. As he made his way to the kitchen he could see the light of the refrigerator and he knew exactly where Amelia was. When he walked into the kitchen where she was on the floor right in front of the refrigerator with her usual midnight snack. It still amazed him that she could be eating ice cream but then take a bite out of a pickle, but hey as long as she didn't make him try it she could eat it all she wants.

"How is it going down there?" Owen asked.

"Oh we are doing pretty well," Amelia answered. Owen grabbed a spoon and sat next to Amelia, and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing? Amelia asked Owen in disbelief as she watched Owen eat some of her cookie dough ice cream. "That is mine and your child's dessert. You can't just take some."

"Not even a little bit?" Owen asked with a sarcastic tone that Amelia did not appreciate one bit. She didn't want to snap at Owen but he had some nerve taking some of her cookie dough. "I'll tell you what, you give me one more spoon full of your current obsession and I'll buy you some more tomorrow and bring pizza for dinner. What do you say?"

Amelia really did have to think about this. It was a very tempting offer but she was thinking to see if there was anything else she could get out of this. I mean she could easily make Owen get her more ice cream and have him bring pizza for dinner without giving her some of her ice cream, but she figured since he has been waking up at odd hours these last couple of weeks to go get her whatever she was craving at the time she could give him some of her ice cream.

"Fine, you can have some ice cream, but I also want some chocolate syrup tomorrow," Amelia tells him with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Please tell me that you are going to put the chocolate syrup on the ice cream and not a pickle," Owen said with a hint of disgust in his face.

"Well I wasn't, but now that you mention it that doesn't sound so bad," Amelia said, she really was having some crazy cravings with her second pregnancy, more than she did when she was pregnant with her unicorn baby, and she had some odd cravings then too.

"Why don't you take the tub of ice cream upstairs and you can eat it in the comfort of our bed instead of this hard floor," Owen suggested, with an ache starting on his back from sitting on the floor and he imagined Amelia was feeling it too especially with her being seven months pregnant.

"I wasn't planning on staying long on the floor but I can't get up, and I was hoping that you would wake up and find me," Amelia confessed.

"What were you going to do if I didn't wake up?" Owen asked, honestly wondering about her back up plan or if she even had one.

"I was in the middle of thinking of my backup plan when you showed up so there is no need for one, but I am sure that whatever I came up with, it was going to be genius," Amelia stated with a confident smile.

"Well I can leave you here and you can come up with your genius plan if you want," Owen responded with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare, I gave you some of my ice cream. Plus, your daughter is starting to kick and knowing her she will soon start hitting my bladder." Amelia said, she watched as Owen gets up and she reaches for him so he didn't leave her there. "Oh, and can you bring the pickles too, it's the pickles that makes the whole snack complete."


End file.
